


Marlboro Motel

by MusicActorsBooksCharacters_xo



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Blood, Death, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 13:34:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14190066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicActorsBooksCharacters_xo/pseuds/MusicActorsBooksCharacters_xo
Summary: Living alone in a motel was never one of Negan’s long-term goals, though neither was losing his wife, or being the subject of a town “scandal” - but here he is, doing just fine.To Kat, running from her problems had always been the way. Running from the 9-5 office grind that had her staring at passing trucks a little too long. Ending up in a ratty ass motel, spying on her neighbour, was never on her bucket list - but here she is, doing just fine.





	Marlboro Motel

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this! It's been knocking around in my head for while, should be updated weekly! If you wanna come say hi on tumblr - Negvnsbombshell is the name!

_ January 2010. 8:30pm.  _

Death, more often than not, was a slow striptease of a show. There were ways it could be done fast, sure – gunshot or massive head trauma. But Kat preferred something a little more, hands on.

Yeah, being just shy of twenty with a kill count hitting double digits, wasn’t ideal, but that was the least of Kat’s worries as she tapped jovially on the tinted glass of the unsuspecting car. She was grateful of the pitch-black spring night. It meant that she could not see the mess of blood and bone that was about to make a Jackson pollock of the passenger seat.

“Hey Darlin’, wanna pass me that?” She croons around the pink stolen gum, watching the woman reach shakily into the open glove compartment.  When their gazes lock for the first time, through the misty haze of the inside light, Kat laughs, basking in the exquisite moment her features slip.

“Thanks, hon. Now, any last words?” She stops, slapping a palm over her face, “Too cliché? You’re right...” Kat sighs, waving the Glock with disinterest.  It’s quick and dirty and _loud_ but makes a pretty picture against the tan interior.  She pushes her fringe out of her face and almost laughs in disbelief when the noise of sirens grows closer.

“Couldn’t let me have a minute of fun could they...” she pauses, scrolling through the crumpled list shoved into her back pocket.  “Lucy huh?” She hums, stroking the corpses pale cheek gently, trying not to think about the way her stomach clenches.

Sliding the body out, she catches her breath looking at the rock wrapping its slender finger. _Shit._ She didn’t bank on this, someone would be bound to miss this bitch soon and she couldn’t have that.

Kat leaned her forehead against the window, the cold solidity of the glass reflecting her exhaustion back at her. Without make-up, the bruises and all the sleepless nights of recent months were etched on her face, like a confession. 

“Why did you have to be _married?”_  

She did _not_ come here to feel bad, if she was wise she wouldn’t have come here at all.  Swiftly she gets to work, in the only way she knows how, switching plates and cleaning up with military precision. 

Katy twists her hands around the barrel of the gun, chewing mindlessly on the flavourless gum for a few more seconds before discarding it on the blacktop and gets in the car, mindful to wipe the copious amount of blood from her face with a dirty sleeve. 

“For my father, who is not evil. Well, maybe a little bit.” Her joyful cackles are adrowned out by the encroaching sirens

A vicious whoop echoes through the hospital parking lot, the last traces of Katy Carson speeds away in an expensive car.

 


End file.
